The Cerulean Dawn The Platinum Spoon
by The GoLdEn MoNkEy
Summary: Lyra is changed from her scintillating adventure; she is left with the beauty she came away with. Notice how i never use the word 'dream'??? That's some skills baby!!! thank you all. I love that they finally made an HDM fanfic section added to Fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

  


The Cerulean Dawn/The Platinum Spoon  


  
An ethereal fog; blue gray in color hung in place. Lyra cried out, but the vibrations diffused into the fog. Mysteriously she felt as though there was something beyond the swirl of thick nothingness. And it was disappearing. Though the milky vapors were seemingly dissolving, Lyra couldn't see any better. As her mind was being tugged into consciousness ; she strained harder to perceive the impalpable mist. She suddenly saw a pair of eyes that were so familiar to her, ones that immediately struck her inside. A pair of eyes, pained in emotion and electric blue in color. Just before her own snapped open in the dark. Lyra rolled over in her bed and instinctively clutched a whimpering Pantalaimon to her racing heart. "It will be real in time, Pan. We just have to wait."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I love that they finally made an HDM fanfic section added to Fanfiction.net. However, I would like all HDM freaks to keep writing, cus Potter has like two thousand and I want my inspiration to come from a betta book(my opinion) instead. Oh yea, STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS!!! All the fanfics that are even remotely good just *have* to end on cliffhangers don't they, you evil ficcy writers! I love ya'll and hope all ya FanFic peeps like it too. Rebby, Tina, Didi(manisha) and Mishy, I hope you like!!!!!! NOYK!!!! I am drunk on beer. But it has roots; ya see, and that makes it tasty. SUGARHIGHS ROKK!!!! Btw, notice how I never use the actual word dream????? Hee hee I dint notice that until I reread it. ~Sulekha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Post UniverseSaving Return to School

'Lo again! Dug up a second chapter the other day- I haven't seen this stuff since I was thirteen! It was very surprising to see the change in my own writing style. For instance, I connected a story/piece well, despite whatever you may think about the content, and had bad grammar. Now, I write in a rather disjointed style, though if I could just get myself to stay on topic and connect well, I might even consider submitting things for some small-time publishing. Oh yes, and my grammar's.er.well, slightly less bad. :P Anyhow, I apologize for some rather adolescent grammar/content parts, I fixed up what I could, though coming back after two years of digging this site back up, it's gotten harder editing and all. Perhaps it's better that way- every aspiring writer has a very nascent period- c'mon, admit it! Perhaps we should treasure these silly milestones, instead of blushing in front of the monitor. Anyhow, on to the story!  
  
Post Universe-Saving Return to School  
  
Sometimes, in Lyra's solitude, the remnants of Will were visible in her. The look of pained knowledge, so familiar in his eyes, would creep into hers- where they had never been before. From pain, the true kind that wounds not flesh, but deeper inside. Besides that, it was so displacing to go back to a universe she had changed, back to the same world that seemingly turned as if untouched. For the first time in their own world, she and Pantalaimon felt misplaced. They did not feel the same mindless exhilaration running rampages with her old hooligans through Oxford. She had felt deeper things, made more vital decisions, to go back to how she was when she was younger. Still, she felt a small pang for the old lifestyle she had.  
  
"GREETINGS my earthbound friend!!!!" a humorously deep voice sang out. Lyra snapped out of her reverie, sitting at the top steps of the Library, alethiometry books splayed around her. Spartacus parked himself mock-rudely in front of her. Blinking dazedly, she pushed her heavy texts aside, smiling. "Oh, hi! As if you can fly either! Though with all that's happened after the Church and the universe and all, all sorts of things are possible, with the rip in the sky and different gravities and worlds and such. Me and Pantalaimon ent never really got a chance to find out about all the changes proper, with work and just hearsay and all, about what the theologians are doing and such", and Spartacus nodded knowledgably, replying, "My pa knows a bit about current events with that and all.has to do with his work. I can tell you lots of stuff sometime", and cast a bemused glance at the heavy alethiometrics texts splayed out around her. "It is so odd what people believed so long ago. It's so interesting! I like it better without the Church. We can learn so many things we weren't even allowed to before. Me and Pantalaimon had to run from the Church for a long time.anyway! That lesson about the solar system was so was so interesting! I never knew that the five planets revolved around an unmoving sun!" Spartacus screwed his brows for a moment in bewilderment, but then said, "Oh yea, you came from a College! That's ok. I bet they research stuff a whole lot deeper than in school. Lyra clicked her nails against the warm stone, trying to remember. "Do you think they ever got me to listen?! I was running off, being ruffians ninety nine percent of the time! We were quite wild, though it was my fault!" "What made you want to sit around deciphering the alethiometer?", he lightly asked. Lyra's eyes grew big as she leaned over confidentially. "I used to have special powers to know. I didn't need books, a while ago." "You could find out anything? So if you thought they were serving mashed frog eyeballs as the mystery meat in the Dining Area, you could just check it up in a trice? Pretty neat! Why can't you do it anymore? Or", he started saying seriously, " Could you have ever questioned who to trust? Who was lying, and who was not.", with an edge to his voice. "Yes! I did, only they had ok food at Jordan! It came in handy for everything. Except for me to know the whole point of everything put together, and what I was supposed to accomplish." "What were you supposed to accomplish? This sounds like some big conspiracy! Why did the alethiometer stop working??" Lyra glanced downward at the warm stone, realizing her error. "What is it? Tell me!" Lyra sighed, " no, it's long and ridiculous sounding, please forget it." This peaked him further. "Is it private or something? It sounds cool." He sensed she came from somewhere where she had an adventure. She did not seem like the average English child, living with their parents in a house on a peaceful lane. She was Lyra who ran rampages all across Oxford! He still felt shut out of some of her whole history, though she confided in him. There was something about him a person could trust, even though he could be the world's biggest clown. A distant bell rung heavily, as students streamed all over the green campus fields. Lyra accepted Dame Hannah's offer to attend blah blah blah girl's school. It shared vast gardens and free-time fields with an equivalent boy's school for basic to intensive science lessons. They studied from basic biology, to Dark Matter research, for the older students who still wished to continue their scientific explorations to great depths. There was very few who got so far, or wished to. Dame Hannah's school integrated her scientific courses with the Boy's Academy of Deeper Sciences; and that is where Lyra, a maker of instant friends, met Spartacus, perpetual comic. His unexpected humor blunted the pain that lay perpetually embedded in a corner of her mind. "What is it?" He eagerly pressed, his dæmon croaking around madly as a bright emerald little frog. She leapt up to his hands and became a snowy polecat, with her eyes wide open. A distant bell rung out heavily, as tiny grain-like streams of students poured across the fields below the Library steps. "I have to go! Maybe you could tell me later? Wait, I forgot what I was asking anyhow!" His dæmon Ruksa changed to a golden marmoset, who pulled a ridiculous grin behind his back as he in turn ridiculously strode out, mock pompously. He knew Lyra laughed every time Ruksa was a yellow marmoset. "Wait, you forgot your books!", Lyra laughed. She watched for a minute his receding figure and then looked down into her text, seemingly starting to swirl in the bright sunshine. Stroking her golden-red Pantalaimon once, she stretched out luxuriously on the warm top step once more, and delved into the words. 'The seventh symbol, the Scales, represents more intuition about human character, than any other. It is a surprising answer that a needle usually lands upon when called for deeper human insight. Lyra gazed upon her alethiometer, and of a sudden, the swirling knobs spun four times and stopped over two symbols, again and again. Again and again. 


End file.
